Our Light
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli is missing Clare...


Hey everyone! So this idea just kind of came to me and I really hope you like it. This week is spring break so expect lots of updates and fun one shot/ new stories from me. Oh I wanted to clear something up for That Summer readers. I have sent like a million private messages saying I made a mistake, oops! Sorry, I ment 96 reviews, not 196! Super sorry about that, it will be updated soon! I love you all, and please leave a review if you like this!

Eli's POV:

It was a year ago, maybe two, when she left. Clare Edwards. She was amazing. Clare was smart and beautiful and the sweetest girl I had ever met. She was the love of my life, but she was taken away from me.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm going to miss you so much Clare Edwards." I said as she nuzzled her face on my bare chest._

"_And I you Elijah Goldsworthy, but what can we do?" She questioned me in a sad tone._

_I could hardly believe this was my last night with this lovely girl. She was torn up and so was I. Clare and I were made for each other. I knew when she left I would never love someone the way I loved her. Clare was my forever, whether or not she was with me._

_I sighed and pressed my face into her cinnamon curls, only hoping to drown in it, "You could stay, with me."_

"_No, no matter how much I want to, I can't. Tonight is my last night here." She cried._

_Clare was just visiting her grandmother for the summer. Her grandmother was sick and ended up dying not long after she came. But Clare and I met with in the first few minutes of her arrival. Within a few short weeks of dating, her grandmother died and her parents wanted her home, but since Clare had college the next year, her parents let her stay with me for her last summer. _

_I felt tears forming in my eyes, Clare's home was far from here, a whole country far to be specific. I lived in New York and Clare lived in Canada. No matter how much we loved each other and will miss each other neither one of us could ever visit. Clare would be a senior in high school while I would be attending NYU. We just simply could not do a relationship. But I loved her, and I could never stop loving her. Hopefully she loved me just as much._

"_You know what we will always have?" She smiled as she kissed my neck lightly._

"_What?" I asked._

_Clare pointed out of my pent house window. I saw the city lights. They were our lights. _

"_I know" I whispered into her soft ear before I kissed her ear lobe._

_She smiled sadly, "I'll always love you."_

"_And I you." And then I kissed her, trying to forget the next morning._

_End Flashback._

I missed her. With every fiber in my being I missed her. Sure, I have been out with other girls since. But none made it past a first date. None ever came back to that pent house with me. None saw _**our**_ lights.

But I watched the lights, every night I watched them. Clare watched them too. I could feel it. I only hoped she could feel me the way I felt her.

We tried, we tried to write, to text, to call, but we fell apart. One lost letter, one missed message, one unmade call. Clare was gone. Completely gone.

Tonight the lights were perfect. Summer was coming so I stepped onto my balcony to smell the crisp air. I remember Clare's kisses. They felt like summer, hot, passionate, beautiful. She was perfect.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was an envelope. My name was written on it in no other hand writing but Clare's.

**Elijah:**

**Hey baby. If you're reading this, I guess you have good eyes. Though I don't doubt those gorgeous green eyes. I did not know how to say this, so I wrote it down. I love you. You know that, but I cannot really explain how much. Eli you saved me when I did not even know I needed saving. You complete me and I could not be happier knowing that you love me and I love you. I know I'll be gone when you see this, but Eli I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I promise you as long as those lights shine I will love you. Please don't ever forget me. I love you. My Elijah.**

Oh Clare. Only she would worry about me loving someone else and forgetting her.

If only I could tell her how much I loved her. I wanted to go to her. I wanted to place my lips all over her body and just ravish her. I wanted to love her. I wanted her to feel my love.

But she was gone, so I sauntered over to my bed and watched the lights. Oh how I wished Clare was here with me. I wished to hold her bare body to mine and just watch the lights, like we used to.

I heard a knock on my door and I slipped out of bed. When I opened the door I was speechless.

Clare.

"Love what-" She cut me off.

"I love you…" She looked awkwardly at the floor.

I smiled at her words. A year and she still loved me. I opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. She refused, "Do you love me?"

I smiled wide, "Of course I love you, I never stopped loving you and I never will stop."

She blushed, "Did you get my note?"

"A few minutes ago actually." I sighed. Clare. She was here. In my pent house, she was here.

"Here." She handed me a letter.

I took it from her and opened the letter. It was from NYU. I looked at her confused but she gestured for me to continue so I did. I read the letter aloud, "Ms. Edwards. We are happily offering you acceptance to NYU University for 2011…"

I dropped the letter on the floor and smiled, "Your coming to NYU?"

She shook her head and my face fell. What was she here for then, to torture me? She saw my sad face and took it in her tiny hands, "I'm not here for NYU. Yes, I am coming, but not for school. Elijah, I'm here for you."

"For me?" I ask.

She nods, "I would not want to be here with anyone else."

"Clare Edwards, may I kiss your perfect lips?" I practically beg. I needed to feel her; I needed to know this is real.

She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me back. She needed my touch like I needed hers.

I broke this kiss, "Where have you been?"

She smiled, "Studying my ass off to be with you."

I pulled her tight to me, "Thank you."

"I love you." She whispered back.

"So where are you staying?" I ask, "On campus?"

"No." She replied.

"So where?" I ask.

"With you." She said with full confidence.

"What would you do if I was not here?" I ask her. I wonder if she has always planned to stay with me.

She shrugged, "You promised to always be there for me. You followed through."

I smiled, "I will always follow through on anything I promise you."

"So I can stay?" She asked me.

"Do your parents know?" I ask.

She nods, "We are going down for thanksgiving."

"Good to know." I smirk.

She walks past me and out onto the balcony. The last time she was here was with me. We were looking at the lights. I followed her and held her from behind by her waist, "It's our lights baby."

"I know." She sighed.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her ear.

She blushed and giggled as I continued to kiss her ear. She moaned, "I love you too."

She turned around and kissed me. I kissed her back, but she pulled away, "We have all the time in the world to kiss and stare at the lights, let's go to sleep."

I nod and lead her to the bed, "Do you have pajamas?"

She nods, but walks to my drawer, pulling out one of my shirts and a pair of boxers. She began to strip and I did the same as I marveled her perfect body. She had not changed one bit, and I loved her for it.

She smiled at me once she was dressed and she climbed into my bed which was right by the window. Clare took the side closest to the window and I spooned up next to her, pressing a kiss to her upper back, "I love you."

"I have and always will love you."

A/N: I know, cheesy, very cheesy, so don't need to tell me that. But please leave a review! Also, my RP group is now in need of an Eli, so we would love for guys to step up!


End file.
